


Coffee and Tea: A Love Story

by nerdyheart15



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Darcy is Phil's nosy cousin, F/M, Gen, M/M, Phil Coulson is a cello instructor, The others are all the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyheart15/pseuds/nerdyheart15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people just need a nudge in the right direction. Kate is starting to believe that she might have to hit them with a car, but its a start. Besides, no one deserves to be lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so new to this fandom I'm still in diapers, but I have been researching Kate and she's possibly one of my favorite characters so I wanted to write her in a story, if I have her wrong let me know. 
> 
> Also I know nothing about music (if I get that wrong too let me know.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kate sighed as she closed the door behind her, hoping a “nap” would help her mentor somewhat. She may call Clint names and give him shit but no one deserved that much heartbreak in a short amount of time. Besides when one Hawkeye was depressed the other one had to beat there ass into knowing their self-worth and Kate really didn’t want to punch Clint. She was about to consider her dinner options when her phone started ringing with the familiar cello ringtone she installed to her instructor. She fumbled her phone for a moment and quickly answered before it went to voicemail.

“Please don’t tell me I had a lesson planned for today teach, because I have to say I forgot and it totally won’t happen again.” She heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line and she could practically see her instructor rubbing at the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses in frustration, it was a face she was unfortunately used to seeing.

 _“I’ve heard that promise way too many times for it to ever be true Ms. Bishop.”_ Kate couldn’t help but smile at her instructor’s exasperated tone. He may be one of the most private people she has ever met but Kate knew he was calling because he was worried.

“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Kate, Phil?”

 _“As many times as I have to tell you not to call me Phil I imagine.”_ Kate chuckled softly and she heard a snort of amusement on the other end. _“Can you still make it to your lesson or should I reschedule again?”_

Kate considered it briefly, she’s had to reschedule her lessons four times now and playing the cello always made her feel relaxed’ and after the day Kate had she could definitely use the relaxation right now. “Yeah I can still make it. I might be a few minutes late because I need to grab some food.”

 _“Alright, I’ll see you in around an hour then.”_ Phil hung up the phone and Kate decided that maybe she could earn some much needed brownie points by bringing him some tea.

…

By the time she had finished eating and had grabbed a coffee for herself and a large cup of tea from a hole in the wall café that she knew was her cello instructor’s favorite Kate was fifteen minutes late. She pulled her bug in front of the familiar brown stone house and entered the house without knocking. The first floor consisted of a small and comfortable living room set, a private music room, a kitchen with a small breakfast nook, and a half bath. The place was really nice and warm and Kate could only imagine that the upstairs was just as nice. She had tried to sneak up there when she though Phil wasn’t looking when she had first started taking lessons, but the man had caught her at it every time. To this day, find out what Phil Coulson’s bedroom looks like was still on her bucket list.

She eventually found Phil in the music room carefully restringing one of his younger student’s small cellos. The older man looked was wearing what he usually wore, a pair of nice slacks and a tucked in button down which was green this time. His sleeves were rolled up this time and the top few buttons were undone which meant that her instructor was tired and probably had a very frustrating day.

“Hey Phil, I brought you some tea.” Phil looked up from the small cello and took the outstretched tea with a grateful smile. He practically melted into the paper cup with the first sip and Kate could see some of the tension leave from his shoulders. “It’s your favorite.”

“Thank you Ms. Bishop.” Phil set down the tea and put the small cello in the corner before grabbing his own and cello from a stand in the corner of the studio and sat across from Kate. “I figured we can just do a simple copycat lesson today and maybe next time we can start on some new music.”

“Works for me teach, I had a long day and copycat is fun.” Phil smiled and began to play a simple tune and Kate watched intensely. Copycat was a game Phil had first started when Kate had refused to participate in the lessons fully. He would play a few measures and then Kate would copy them to the best of her ability. Then Kate would play a few measures and Phil would copy them.

It was a fun game, and Kate liked to play games.

…

After the lesson was over Kate walked into the kitchen with Phil and sat down in a stool next to the island while he warmed his tea.

“Is it Jeremiah?” Phil only shook his head no and Kate shot him a glare. It was a game she’s been playing since day one of her lessons and she has yet to guess what the J stands for on Phil’s business card.

“You will honestly never guess; it’s a family name.” Kate pouted and threw Phil her best puppy dog look but the man was immune to her looks. She suspects that when the man was in the military he had special training of some sort, that or he’s a robot; and considering her life as of late Kate wouldn’t be surprised if her cello instructor was a robot, or a skrull. Not that she had anything against androids or aliens but in her experience they tended to be bad luck for her.

“Jarvis?” Phil set down a maple scone in front of her as a response and Kate decided that maybe she could guess at a later time. After all music was hard work and she deserved to eat delicious scone. “Is there anything you can’t do besides have a normal middle name, I mean these scones are heavenly.”

“I’m a jack of all trades, but a master of none. Although if you ask my mother she would tell you that I have a tendency of never calling so I suppose there is that.” Phil offered Kate a cup of tea to go with her scone but she refused. It was getting late and she supposes she should be at Clint’s early tomorrow morning to check up on him and Lucky.

“I was wondering if I could have some of those scones for a friend of mine. He’s been having the shittiest week and baked goods are always good for the soul.” Clint would probably like the maple ones, they weren’t as good as some of the other scones Phil makes but Clint’s not a picky eater.

“I suppose I can give him the rest of the batch, I certainly can’t eat them on my own.” Phil put them in a spare container with instructions to bring it back washed and walks Kate to the door. It’s dark out, but Kate drove here because carrying a cello around was tiresome and she could take care of herself. Phil told her to take care anyways and he watched from his doorstep till she had gotten in the car.

Maybe it was because of Clint’s romantic woes had opened her eyes, but she had never noticed how lonely her instructor looked before.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random meeting at a grocery store, and plans are schemed.

His fingers are wet is Clint’s first thought when he wakes up. It isn’t a new feeling for him since he brought Lucky home with him, but it isn’t exactly a pleasant feeling either. He makes his way to the bathroom slowly, stumbling a little when his foot found a discarded t-shirt outside the door. After relieving himself of his bladder he makes the quick decision to just skip a shower for the day and to grab some food before his stomach eats itself.

When he gets to his kitchen he gets Lucky some food and fresh water and goes to ravage the fridge to see if he could possibly fry himself an egg or two, and maybe eat the leftover pizza from two nights ago. When he gets to the fridge there’s a post it note with familiar handwriting on it:

_You were still asleep in the morning so I took Lucky for a short walk. There’s a present for you in the cupboard. Movie night tonight._

Clint smiled to himself and opened the cupboard door to reveal a Tupperware container filled with what looked like scones. He took one out hesitantly, Kate wasn’t exactly the kind who could cook anything, and took a small bite. It was soft and chewy and the buttery maple drizzle on top of them made Clint’s mouth water. They were delicious, and so obviously homemade that he wondered where Kate could have gotten them. Lucky nudged his hand and gave him a pleading look so Clint decided to feed him one. It was probably bad for the dog, but Lucky deserved a treat too, he was a good dog for the most part.

“Let’s go watch some dog cops boy, I’ve got a good feeling about what’s going to happen next.” Lucky gave him a look that clearly said he could never believe that Clint would figure out the biggest plot twist of the year, and then Clint had to shake his head because Lucky was a dog. He must be more tired than he thought.

…

 Teddy and Billy were unsurprisingly together when Kate went to go look for them. The two made an adorable couple, and Kate was glad that is anyone had to get it right it was those two idiots. The two were watching some foreign movie with really crappy effects and subtitles, she had no idea what was going on but the two were obviously engrossed in the plot and if Kate was even a tiny bit interested in what was going on she would have sat down and watched. Thankfully, Billy had noticed her come in and had turned off the TV.

“What’s up Kate?” The couple had said it in unison. The archer wasn’t really sure what to think about that.

“Well besides being a superhero that occasionally saves the world and still finds time to go shopping. Nothing much, but I think I need some help. Although I probably shouldn’t dabble in an adult’s love life, but said adult’s life is seriously depressing and I really hate it when he’s depressed. Clint has the saddest puppy dog eyes.” Billy got that look in his eyes that spoke of possible evil plan making and Teddy just kind of gave Kate an apologetic glance.

“You might come to regret this.” Kate just smiled at Teddy’s warning. A little danger just made things more fun.

…

The grocery store was small, organic, expensive, and on the other side of town and it served the best damn tea Phil had ever tasted in his life. They always had his tea in stock and they had free samples of new tea every Thursday, it was worth the long walk.

Phil never heard the person behind him so it was entirely his own fault for running into a cup full of hot coffee.

“Oh shit man, I’m so sorry.” Phil turned around to say something about buying hot coffee without a lid and found his words choking in his throat. The man was certainly very attractive with eyes you could drown in and for a moment Phil admitted to staring like a love sick teenage girl. Of course he did get his act together when he realized the other man was talking. “I could pay for dry cleaning or something…”

“It’s alright; it takes a lot more than a cup of hot coffee to take me down. Although you should probably consider using a lid, the next innocent bystander may suffer from a first degree burn.” Phil flashes the man a friendly grin to calm his panic and the man surprises him by laughing brightly.

“If this is you being polite to the man who wrecked your shirt then I have to see you when you’re being nice.” The man gave out his hand for Phil to shake and it took just a small moment to realize that the man was actually flirting with him. “The name’s Clint.”

“Phil.” Phil shook Clint’s hand and was intrigued to feel all the different calluses on his large hand. The man certainly hasn’t had an easy life if his hands were anything to go by, and that just made Phil more attracted to him.

“I can give you a ride home if you want.”  The man looks nervous now, and Phil can’t help but think that the man looks like a kicked puppy when he was down.

“I’m afraid I can’t accept the ride,” Phil pulled out his wallet and gave Clint his business card. “I’ll take that drink sometime later though. Feel free to call.” Phil gave the man another bright smile and hurried to the checkout counter to pay for his tea. His heart was racing the whole time and Phil swore that he hadn’t felt smitten with someone like this since he was in college.

It was a welcome feeling.

…

“Why are we watching this crappy movie again?” Clint tried leveling Kate with a glare, but it held no heat behind it. His mind had been racing since his random trip to the grocery store, and a vapid romantic comedy was just what he needed.

“Because the lead male is gorgeous, has an accent, and wears nice suits.” Kate has a dreamy look in her eyes and Clint can’t help but smile a little.

“Isn’t he twenty years older than you?” Kate just shrugs like it is not important, and in a way Clint supposes it’s not. It’s not like Kate has a chance with the Australian actor anyways.    

“So did you do anything interesting today?” Clint thinks about the business card in his wallet and decides that Kate doesn’t have to know about that just yet.

“Nothing today Katie-Kate, I just chilled with the dog.” The younger archer just rolls her eyes and gives Clint a look that has every warning bell going off in his head. “Whatever it is you are planning, just don’t.”

Kate smiles deviously and Clint can’t help but groan. That smile was never good for him.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More scheming and more spilled coffee.

“What about her?” Kate studied the woman, she certainly was gorgeous; legs that went on forever and hair that she was envious of. Unfortunately she had horrible taste in fashion and no one who thought those shoes went with that bad deserved to go out with Clint.

“No, I think she might be taller than him.” Billy rolled his eyes and Kate could tell that Teddy was trying his best not to say anything too negative.

“That’s the fifteenth girl you said no to Kate.” Billy leveled her with a glare and Kate just stuck out her tongue. “Is anyone good enough for him?”

“I don’t know, I honestly thought this would be easier.” Teddy patted her arm in sympathy and Billy went on to look through the few dating pamphlets from his mom’s practice.

“Maybe we should try to set him up with another Avenger? That way there won’t have to be any secrets between them.” Kate thought about the idea, it was probably their best shot at getting Clint a date that was good enough for him. She nodded her head in agreement and held in the grown when both boys pulled out books and magazines full of information on the Avengers.

…

“Phil Coulson, the crazy and very talented musician’s office. How may I help you?” Darcy smiled softly at the glare that Phil shot her from across the kitchen, but she only returned the glare with her own flirty wink.

What was he honestly expecting when he hired family?

_“Ah, hi. This is um… Clint. I’m the coffee guy.”_ The guy sounded hot and Darcy raised an eyebrow in her cousin’s direction. He had mentioned coffee guy a few days ago, and Darcy could tell that Phil was smitten with him.

“It’s your coffee guy from the other night; you know the one with the great a…” Phil had been across the room within moments and had covered Darcy’s mouth and had taken the phone from her in a blink of an eye.

“Hello Clint, this is Phil. Sorry about Darcy, she’s a special case.” It was Darcy’s turn to shoot the famous Coulson glare to Phil, but the man only smiled in response and had carried his phone upstairs to stop her from eves dropping.

“Don’t have too much phone sex; you don’t want to go over your minutes!” The small bouncy ball that a student left behind hit her square in the forehead. It was totally worth it.

…

_“I’m really sorry about that, Darcy can be a little… overwhelming at times. She’s family.”_ Clint held in his laughter at Phil’s obvious embarrassment and wondered if Darcy looked anything like her relation.

“No that’s fine; I understand what having a young female assistant is like.” Kate would kill him if she ever found out that he had called her an assistant, but saying you were an Avenger seemed like a third date kind of thing, not a first call thing.

_“I’m going to be honest with you and say that I wasn’t expecting to hear back from you.”_ Clint blinked at the admission and smiled softly. It was nice to meet someone who was honest.

“What can I say, you were charming.” Phil laughed softly on the other line and Clint felt his heart beat faster at the sound of the laugh. It was just as charming as the man and Clint wondered what the laugh would look like person to person.

_“Let’s just stop beating around the bush for a moment. You and me, coffee and lunch, in that new café that opened over on fifth.”_ Blunt and to the point, Clint liked that.

“You’ve got yourself a date Phil Coulson the crazy and talented musician.” Phil laughed even more and Clint had the thought that a man could get addicted to that laugh.

…

Coffee with Clint as it turned out, was amazing.

The clumsy waitress, who had spilled a pot of very hot coffee over both of them, was not so amazing.

Clint had cursed loudly and had stripped off his shirt immediately and Phil couldn’t help but stare. Clint was handsome in a rugged sort of way and his personality was something Phil greatly enjoyed, but seeing the rest of Clint was almost too much to handle. The man was in very good shape and Phil felt all of his insecurities that had slowly started going away at the beginning of the date come back in spades.

Clint was thankfully too busy arguing with the waitress on whose fault the spilled coffee was to see Phil staring at him. Phil was glad for the argument because it gave him just enough time to pull himself together.

“My home isn’t too far away from there, you can do your laundry and we can have some lunch there.” Clint gave Phil a warm smile at the suggestion while the waitress scoffed at them for not offering to pay for the spilled coffee. Hopefully she would be fired by the end of the day.

“Yeah, I could use a decent meal.” Clint shot the waitress a glare one more time before putting on his leather jacket that had thankfully been removed before the spilt coffee disaster.

…

Phil’s home was nice and comfortable, and despite barely knowing the man, Clint thought it fit his personality perfectly.  

“I can throw your shirt in the wash if you’d like.” Clint grabbed the clean t-shirt that Phil offered him and smiled when he saw it was a Beatles shirt. Phil it seemed, was full of surprises.

“Thanks for doing all this Phil.” Clint knew there was a possibility he was blushing, he really didn’t care.

“Feel free to take a look around; I need to get a load together.” Phil walked up the stairs into where the bedroom probably was and Clint decided to follow the other man’s instructions. On the walk to Phil’s the older man had told him about his profession as a music teacher, and how his studio was in his brown stone. Clint took a look around the studio and noticed the variety of instruments that had lined the wall, most of them were string instruments with the occasional brass but what really caught his eye was the beautiful cello that sat in the corner of the room.

Clint could play a few instruments himself. He had learned how to play the piano from his mother, and later on the guitar and banjo from the clowns in the circus but he had never really found the time to learn any other instrument. The cello, as he looked at the deep colored wood that curved beautifully, would be an instrument he would take the time to learn to play.  He picked up the bow that was resting next to the cello and examined it in his hands; it was an old bow, well-loved and well taken care of. Clint supposed it must have been from when Phil was younger and he laughed softly to himself when the name carved into the bow said PJ.

“I can make something from scratch if you’d like, otherwise we can eat some leftovers or order in.” Clint didn’t notice Phil come into the room and he wondered when he had become so comfortable around the man to let his guard down for that to even happen.

“Let’s get a pizza, homemade food is a second date kind of thing.” Phil smiled warmly at the mention of a second date and Clint was glad of it.

He could see many more potential dates in the future. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer in the world, but it does help me get through the depressed points in my life. I'm going to try to write and post a new chapter asap but no promises, I do know generally where the plot is going to go so that's a plus! 
> 
> :D


End file.
